


not before 10am

by supersymmetry



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersymmetry/pseuds/supersymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's that famed Geiszlerian charm that so many fawn over." She smirks, adding, "Or so you claim."<br/>"Yeah, well," Newt clutches her pillow tighter. "The hours are 7 to midnight Monday through Friday, but not open until 10 on weekends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not before 10am

"Newton."

A pause. Then, more forcefully, " _Newton."_

Newt has the decency to make an ambiguous sound that means, "We may have saved the world, be drift-compatible, or soul-bonded, or sleeping together or in love, or _whatever_ , but there is no way I'm getting up this goddamn early on a Saturday." There is another pause, an obvious and frustrated sigh, then Newt feels the shift in the slope of the bed as Hermann gets up and walks to some location that unknown to Newt, but ultimately not the most important piece of data to process at the present.

What seems like only an instant later, or perhaps an hour, a set of footsteps return, bearing the scent of some steaming beverage and waves it in front of Newt's face.

"Here," Hermann says. "Drink up."

At last, Newt cracks an eye open. Hermann is already fully dressed, cane in hand, hair perfectly combed and tied back into its standard bun formation, scowl perfectly in place, as though years of practice has made it her default.  _It_ is  _her default_ , Newt jokes to herself. She gives herself a mental high-five before scrunching up her face. "Oh come  _on_ ," she says, turning onto her stomach and pressing her face into her pillow. She continues, her voice muffled, "It's a  _weekend._ Surely even the famed Doctor Gottlieb can sleep in on a Saturday."

Hermann withdraws her peace-offering cup of coffee and sets it on the nightstand. "Come now," she says, clipped. "Where's that famed Geiszlerian charm that so many fawn over." She smirks, adding, "Or so you claim." _  
_

"Yeah, well," Newt clutches her pillow tighter. "The hours are 7 to midnight Monday through Friday, but not open until 10 on weekends."

"You realize we have a presentation today—"

"—in seven  _hours_ , so—"

"—and you've hardly prepared—"

"—that's what you always say, but I nail it every time—"

"— _and this is my first time in Boston and you said you would show me around before the aforementioned presentation since we have a flight later this evening and won't have the time immediately afterward with those pseudo-intellectuals swarming around us and hounding us for questions and I would be very much interested in this rare opportunity to see the city._ "

Newt opens her eyes once more and grins. Hermann doesn't redden when embarrassed, but there is a particular way that her eyes widen in response to something she's said or done as though surprised at her own revelation of something sincere or emotional. A rarity for the wannabe-mechanical Hermann Gottlieb, and something that Newt relishes. "Oh, I see," Newt says, turning over and propping herself up on her elbows. "Some  _alone_ Q and A time with the famed Dr Geiszler about her old stomping grounds? See _in person_ where an incredible, world-saving genius got her start? A little... _one-on-one tour_?"

Pausing from her self-gratifying rant, she sees the odd twist on Hermann's mouth and follows the line of her gaze to Newt's chest, where the old white tank top she wears to bed, and the thin fabric reveals the points of her breasts.

She dons a look of mock surprise. "Oh? See something you like?"

Hermann rolls her eyes, muttering something that something sounds like, "youknowverydamn _well_ thatIdo" and Newt finally sits up properly, kicks off the sheets, and swings her legs over the edge of the hotel bed. She stretches with a satisfied "mmmph" sound.

"Well," she stands, grabbing Hermann by the hops and reveling if the mild surprised, "Oh!" that she makes. "Now that we've gotten that daily admission of your attraction to me out of the way," she pecks her on the cheek to spare Hermann her morning breath and grins even wider. "Let's go make this town  _ours._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little story written, fittingly, too early on a Saturday morning. I'm a sucker for cheesy endings.


End file.
